


You can just watch.

by Yutayouknow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutayouknow/pseuds/Yutayouknow
Summary: You and Mark start making out and he'd love nothing more than be in you right now, but he's saving himself for marriage; however, that doesn't mean he can't watch.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	You can just watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wet dream~

**_You Can Just Watch Me_ **

"Baby come here, I'm cold". You roll your eyes as you stand up from your desk where you were studying at, and walk over towards your bed where your needy, but very cute boyfriend, Mark Lee is sitting at. 

"You _always_ say that Mark"

"That's cause I'm always cold". You can't help but to let out a chuckle, you know what he wants, anytime he wants to be close to you and make out, he makes up some lame excuse to be near you. Today he's gone with "I'm cold" a classic for your brown haired love. You rest your back on your black and white headboard and he automatically nestles his head on your chest, your plump breasts acting as pillows in a way. Your hand reaches up and you begin to play with his soft curly hair.

"Hmmmm" He hums in contentment. You love having him like this, these moments you could cherish forever. 

"Mark?"

He moves his head back to get a better angle to look at you, "Yeah?" 

"Come here." He knows instantly what you want and he gives it to you. He pushes himself upward to give you a soft loving kiss that makes your heart melt. His kiss is sweet, probably from the candy he was just eating, and slow. He breaks away to look at you,

"I love you" he whispers. "So do I" you say.

He smiles and goes in for another kiss, this time a little more fiery, it's still slow but now he's using his tongue to lick at your bottom lip, eyes fluttered closed you begin to feel that pool of heat that always accumulates when you and Mark start kissing. You can't help it though, he's the love of your life, and on top of that he's super attractive. 

You tug on his hair ever so slightly, you know he likes that.

"Mmm" he moans quietly, again you feel a throbbing, almost pain you know where, he doesn't even have to do much to get you going, but what's even more frustrating is that you know nothing will ever happen. He wants to save himself for marriage and well right now neither of you know if you'll one day get married, but he still would like to wait, even if it would end up being you who he losses his virginity to. You respect his decision, you love him, but it doesn't mean it doesn't frustrate you, especially during moments like this, when you're in your room, making out, and he's softly moaning into your lips. 

Especially not when he's practically on top of you, and you can start to feel the start of an erection on your leg.

At this point both your tongues are swirling together, you biting his when he drags it out your mouth. He slowly brings his hand up from your waist, to under your breast, he stops and stares at you, as if asking for permission. You grab his hand and cup your breast with his, squeezing it, all while looking at him directly in the eye. His erection feels stronger now, and you know it's painful for him. You're so tempted to push your knee upward to create some type of friction between him and your thigh but you know it'll freak him out, so you don't. 

You let go of his hand, he can do it himself now, and you go back to his hair, pulling him towards you again, and you kiss him. You bite his tongue, and he plays with your nipple through your shirt, right hand still gripping your waist, tight. He pinches and pulls your nipple in way that causes you to roll your hips forward and moan his name "Mark"

He freezes.

"Please"

No response

"Please, it's okay just kiss me." You can tell he's a bit hesitant but after all, you're just kissing, just like always. He kisses the corner of your mouth, then he begins to leave a trail of peppered kisses down your jawline, to your neck, but you know this is as far as it'll go. He's okay with touching your breasts, and you his abs, but anything lower freaks him out and makes him feel guilty, but this is okay, you'll just deal with yourself later.

He stops fondling your breast for a second and you fear this is the end of this quick make out session when he pulls your shirt down to expose both your breasts.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"Is this okay?" He looks at you with pleading, loving eyes, eyes full of lust

"Yes"

He kisses you and with his right hand he plays with your right nipple, and he takes the left in his mouth sucking gently and it drives you nuts, you feel so slick and hot you grind on his leg thats between your thighs and whimper, "please mark I need more".

He lets go of your nipple, cold air bringing a new, but also pleasurable sensation. "Y/n you know i can't." He sits up and shakes his head, "Im sorry I didn't mean to take it this far I just couldn't help myself, but you know I can't touch you, not the way you want."

You pull your shirt back over your breasts and hold his face between your hands "Hey it's okay." He's, on his knees, butt resting on his feet and you see his erection through his jeans, it looks so painful, so big, you wonder what he tastes like, what he feels like. You want nothing more than to unzip his black jeans and pop out his cock right now, to taste the tip, and bring him all in your mouth. To have him touch on your clit, slowly rubbing his dick on it to tease you, before slowly, and gently-

"Hello? Earth to y/n" you see him waving his cute hand in front of your face, you turn bright red

"What were you thinking so intensely about? I was telling you that I was sorry and if you wanted I could send you a video of when I you know, fix.... 'this'" he points at his print. You blush even harder, and it gets hard to breathe, he's never sent you a video. You've sent each other audios, but never a video. You decide to be a little bold and let him know what you were thinking. 

"Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Yeah?"

You pause briefly and get close to him, also sitting on your knees, copying his position, except you lean towards him so your mouth is right next to his ear, and both your hands on his chest. He instinctively puts his hands on your waist, holding you still. "I was staring at your cock, wondering what it feels like, how it tastes, thinking about how when I moan your name, it twitches for me, asking for attention." He stiffens up noticeably, the grip on your waist tightening, his breath hitches. "I was thinking about how I would love to have you in me, pleasing me, touching me, licking me. Like this" you take a long lick following the shell of hear, down to his jawline. You hear him gasp, his skin feels hot in your tongue and you love it. You want more. Maybe you won't be able to actually touch him, or him you, but you can figure something out. 

You pull back and stare at his eyes, they look so dark and hooded, filled to the brim with lust and need. 

"I would love that, but we can't touch each other." 

An idea pops into your head.

"We can't touch each other right" "right" "but you would be willing to send me a video of you touching yourself yeah?" "Um yes? Y/n im confused what are you getting at."

You lean back on your head board. Now sitting with your legs slightly open, you're wearing a skirt short enough that in the position you're in right now, you know he can see your panties. And how soaked they are. You don't know where this sudden boldness came from. Maybe because of how long you've needed mark. But you slowly pull the bottom of your skirt up, now 100% exposing your blue panties.

"Wait, please I can't-"

"You won't, I will. You can't touch me right? Well you don't have to, _you can just watch."_

* * *

You see him visibly gulp and move around, the confinement in his pants being too much.

"Are you okay with that Mark" you semi ask as you start rubbing circles around your clit through your panties.

He can't take his eyes of your fingers for a second, he nods his head 'yes'.

"Talk to me baby"

"Y-yes" he says, he's so so cute.

You take your middle finger and slightly insert it inside, then drag it up to your clit, you like putting on this little show for him, he starts to pant, his breathing is heavy. 

"Look at me" He slowly lifts his head up, eyes shaking, looking at you expectantly. 

"Can I take off my underwear" His eyes widen, all of this is new to him. He knows you're not a virgin, and that's never bothered him, so it's not really a surprise that you'd be up for something like this, but still, he's very new to this.

He licks his lips, once, twice, "yes" he finally says"

You pull down your panties slowly and give them to him. "Here, for you." He doesn't know whether he's more shocked that he finally gets to see you, or that you gave him your soaked underwear.

He groans looking at you pleadingly. You aren't quite sure what he wants but you'd love to give it to him, but since you can't....

"Unzip your jeans"

"What?!" You start rubbing circles around your clit, breathing shakily you mutter "Unzip your jeans."

"Wait w-what are you gonna do?" His eyes concentrate on your lazy middle finger now dragging itself between your inner labia, not quite going inside just yet.

"Im not gonna do anything, you are"

He blinks 10 times, eyes still following your movements, he stops to look at your face when you let out a whimper, a whimper he's only heard in the audios you've sent him. Quickly he unbuttons and unzips his jeans he takes them off but leaves his boxer briefs on. You see the precum on the tip, soiling his underwear, and you just want to taste it.

"C'mon baby, play with yourself, let's play together."

You put one finger inside and close your eyes, the smell of mark so close to you as you do this is intoxicating. You feel him get back on the bed. This time sitting right between your spread out legs so he can get a better view. He grabs them and places them over his thighs, his hands feels so hot against your bare skin, you out another digit it, curling your fingers now. You open your eyes to see him looking at you with such an intensity. It makes you moan again "Mark".

He bites his lip and with shaky hands he finally takes his dick out and you stop stroking yourself for a few seconds to really look at it. He's beautiful, long and girthy, but not too big. It fits his just right. And it curves a bit to the right, and for some reason that turns you on even more. You grind against yourself when you watch him start to stroke himself, you can't believe this is actually happening, you have Mark Lee in your bedroom jerking off in front of your pussy while you touch yourself. 

"Fuck this is so hot" he says in between pants.

You take your fingers out and play with your right nipple, coating them with yourself a little bit before putting them in your mouth. All while staring at him directly in the eye. "Shit" he curses, you can tell he's close, he picks up his space, the obscene sound of his skin slapping together filling the room, making you hotter. You take your fingers out of your mouth and grab the nape of his neck, pulling him forward, to kiss you, to taste you. He groans so loudly , but you don't let him go, you bring your other hand up, getting yourself on his hair as you hold him closer to kiss you, you grin onto his belly, you can feel his arm rapidly hitting your thigh as he pleases himself, and every so often you know you feel the tip hitting you, there, and he knows it too because everytime he makes contact with you he bucks his hips upward and his arm, the one holding him up, the one stopping him from falling into you keeps shaking.

"You t-taste so s-o go- fuck!" He yells as his climax envelops him, his breathed jagged, as you feel him unload onto your thigh, stomach, and your pussy. He holds himself up barely and you feel his body shaking.

"Good boy" you coo as you stroke his hair, slightly matted from sweat.

He pulls back to sit on his knees again.

He looks completely beautiful dark hair across his forehead, dripping with swear, chest heaving, hand soiled, face flushed. He looks like ecstacy, pure ecstacy, eyes tightly closed. 

You start touching yourself again, seeing, hearing and feeling mark cum on you was the hottest thing you've ever experienced, it's not until you make and audible moan that Mark seems to snap out of this post ejaculation euphoria. He looks at you with your eyes closed, dripping down your thigh. Curiosity takes a hold of him and the picks it up with his finger. 

"Look at me", you open your eyes to find your very Christian, very virgin, boyfriend licking the taste off his fingers, tasting YOU. This is all you need before you find yourself shoving three fingers at once inside yourself finding that soft spot inside you almost immediately. Barely able to keel your eyes open you look at him and you pump yourself faster, and faster, the way he looks at you, with so much hunger, and his now fully erect again penis twitching as you near your climax is so much, almost too much to handle and you close your eyes, feeling so so close, so hot. Suddenly you feel a pair of hands grab the sides of your face "Look at me, I want to see you", he says, and that's all it takes before you feel waves of pleasure rippling down your body, hips rolling naturally. 

"Mark!" You cry out, this is all so intense, looking at him straight in the eye, it's too much. He keeps looking at you as you come down, with so much lust and need, but also, love. Once you've gathered your breathing, somewhat, he tells you he loves you. 

"Let's do it again?" You ask? Noticing he still has that erection. 

"Yes please!" He laughs, "but first", he bends down and kisses you tenderly.

////// the endddddd. Uhhh i hope you like it??? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing type of fan fiction let alone smut so uhhh yeah i hope it's okay, i had this dream the other day and i couldn't stop thinking about it so i decided to write it out.


End file.
